


破碎螺旋

by acupoftea333



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: LPL, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoftea333/pseuds/acupoftea333
Summary: ABO背景 , Alpha×Beta。明明不适合，我们还是相爱了。
Kudos: 1





	破碎螺旋

“你确定要和我结婚吗？”虽然已经确认过好几遍，但走到联盟登记大厅时赵志铭还是忍不住最后一次求证。  
李汭燦今天打扮得很休闲，严格来说，这是他回LPL以来赵志铭第一次见他。和在网络直播中见到的西装革履的他不同，今天李汭燦穿了一件简单的打底t恤和针织衫，休闲的藏蓝牛仔裤以及一双帆布鞋。他明显是听到了这个问题，脚步顿了一顿，回头说：“你后悔了吗？”  
赵志铭挠了一下后脑勺，说：“倒是没有，如果你真的需要我帮这个忙的话。”  
李汭燦眉头皱了皱，搭在扶梯上的手指不被察觉地捏紧了一点，回答道：“那就快一点。”  
一直到他俩拍完证件照、签好字、办妥所有手续走出联盟大门时，赵志铭都有一种不切实际的眩晕感。

17年了。联盟已经越来越职业化和规模化，对于各种从业人员的要求也更加细致和严格。今年除了增加一系列奖惩措施外，还添加了一个硬性要求：30岁以上的Alpha从业人员，需要确保已婚。  
从联盟的角度出发，这是为了保护更多、更广泛的omega人员或观众。30岁以上的alpha信息素会更加具有侵略性、更加难以控制。为了维持整个联盟的和谐发展，官方终于在今年颁布了这项规定。  
当然，为了让这项决策更加人性化，联盟主动为30以上未婚alpha提供婚姻备选配对或者其他职业选择，保证各个alpha都能得到妥当的安置。但其实这项规定的适用范围很小，放眼整个联盟，到了30岁还未婚的人员本来就少，更不用提吸引力极强的alpha。职业选手不用说，全是二十左右的年轻小伙子，而解说工作人员之类多半是beta，也一般都在二十岁前半段就早早成家，剩下来的人屈指可数。  
29岁的alpha李汭燦就是受害者之一。  
他接到通知的一瞬间甚至想不干算了，究竟是怎样的白痴才能在打着“人道主义”旗号的同时侵犯一整个alpha群体的利益。但是如果追问也只会得到“我们是为更广大的omega群体考虑，请谅解”这样的回答。  
联盟的邮件躺在移动终端里，莹莹的蓝光映在天花板上，投射出联盟列举的职业选择：分析师、ob……并且贴心地备注在找到合适的伴侣后，联盟会重新恢复其担任其他职务的资格。  
无聊的工作。  
是的，要继续当ZJ俱乐部的教练，他就需要马上在两个月之内找到一个合适的omega伴侣结婚。  
真荒谬啊。  
李汭燦在床上翻来覆去三万次之后，终于鼓起勇气点开了联盟发来的配偶推荐者清单。  
我只是好奇看看，没有要接受安排的意思。李汭燦想。  
列表很全，有当合作主播的omega男性、当官方主持的omega女性……甚至还有当公司高管的25岁alpha。  
联盟在这方面还挺开放的。  
在每个人的信息列表里都有名字、性别、外貌和年龄，甚至还有大数据计算出的配对指数。大部分都在30～40徘徊，跟他最配对的居然是一个27岁的肌肉男omega，似乎还是个女装爱好者，李汭燦心里直冒sos。  
手指随意滑动几下之后，李汭燦感觉确实无趣，这个名单很无趣，干这件事的自己也很无趣。不留神就点到了“按契合度从低到高排序”的按钮。系统小小的卡了一下，在动态小圈转了第四次之后，全新排列的表格重新展开。  
排在首位的赫然是一个老熟人。  
31岁的beta男，赵志铭。  
契合度：3%

李汭燦看到的第一反应是，这系统是不是坏了。  
赵志铭怎么可能还没结婚，跟他暧昧的对象从这排到艾欧尼亚都不嫌多。  
还有这个恼人的契合度，为什么只有3%。当初他们在一起的时候，好歹也算如胶似漆。  
李汭燦不死心的又刷新了一遍，赵志铭的名字还是出现在那个位置。  
就在这个时候屏幕上又弹出了一条新的提示消息，仍然是联盟发来的催促结婚的通知。联盟用礼貌的口吻委婉地暗示时间不多，让李汭燦早做打算。李汭燦躺在床上想了想，又退回到前一个窗口查看了实施细则。  
直接通过这个系统就可以提交结婚申请。  
李汭燦的大拇指在“赵志铭”三个字上空盘旋三周，又像是不经意地误触了屏幕，弹出了新的窗口：  
尊敬的李汭燦先生，您确定要向赵志铭先生提出结婚申请吗？  
躺在床上头发乱糟糟的男人并没有给出答案，而是将屏幕按熄，双手抱头，进入了梦乡。

今天天气不错，是一个暖和的早晨。八点半自然醒的李汭燦在床沿对着落地窗发了半分钟呆之后，挠了挠头发走下了楼。阿姨已经把早餐做好放在了餐桌上，客厅卫生也简单打理过。一大碗热乎乎的泡菜酱汤令人食指大动，李汭燦坐下来抱着碗对着电视机消灭了这一顿早餐之后，又像骨头散架般躺会回了沙发上。  
通信终端还在床上，他根本没带下床。他本来是想客厅娱乐设施这么多，他大可看一会电视、开一把游戏甚至运动一小会，但事实就是终端搁置在楼上这件事确实令他耿耿于怀。  
李汭燦认命般返回了卧房，慢吞吞的拾起了设备。终端品相不是很好，能看出来已经用了很久了，但其他地方没有任何特别之处，与其说他在端详这个通信设备，不如说他在发呆。  
最后他终于指纹解锁，在昨天晚上停留页面的确定按钮上，轻轻触摸了一下。

李汭燦告诉自己尽量不去想，甚至已经准备好了被拒绝时候的托词，什么“我点错了”“是官方安排的”云云。刚提交的时候李汭燦还略微有些焦躁不安，到十二点还没后文的时候他已经有点抓狂了，甚至想现在就冲去联盟办公室直接人工撤回这项操作，当作从未发生。在其他人面前丢脸已经够难堪，但这些和在爱萝莉面前比起来根本不值一提。  
时针指向六点的时候李汭燦已经快把这件事情忘记，这时候他正好在单排。虽然已经不做队员，但他还是习惯保持一定的训练量，以便更好适应版本。  
终端振动的那一下成功把他吓得让沙皇漂移错了位置，卡在f6的路口过不去，然后被活活追死。  
李汭燦没有急着去揭开这个罪魁祸首的面纱，在缓慢地打完这一局后才又把终端捧在手上。只是查看这个小小通信设备承载的信息，他思忖的时间比世界围棋选手落子还长。  
界面依然一目了然，从冒红点的小喇叭图标点进去就能看到最新的系统广播。  
赵志铭先生已同意您的结婚申请。相关登记表格见附件一，请二位在十个工作日内完成结婚登记手续，祝您的婚姻幸福美满。  
李汭燦：………  
这就同意了？  
好离谱啊。  
李汭燦又从系统推荐的名片给赵志铭发了个消息：什么时候有空。出来登记。  
那边倒是回复的很快，说都可以，依着他来。  
李汭燦心头无名火起，回了一个“明天九点。”没有任何商量和前兆，一句干涩的命令，像在耍性子。  
“好。”  
爱萝莉的话比他想象的还要少。他甚至连结婚的理由都不问，就好像两个人只是开了个玩笑。但李汭燦也无所谓，明早无论如何总是要去联盟一趟。要是爱萝莉不来也就算了。

李汭燦踩着约定的时间点到。  
原本早晨他挑选了自己最满意的一套定制西服，还戴上了价格不菲的腕表，打扮夸张到从八百米外就能闻出一只孔雀正在开屏。快到出门的极限时间他又瞟了一眼镜子里的自己，不知道为什么又尽最快速度换回了休闲针织衫与t恤，似乎以此展示他的漫不经心。  
令他意外的是赵志铭居然比他先来。赵志铭穿了一件一看就平常鲜少穿着的外套，从肩膀和腰看来似乎也只是外面普通商店购买的普通西装。只是他打扮得还算正经，甚至踩着一双皮鞋。裤管依旧空空荡荡的，但整个人看起来精神又体面，头发也打理得十分认真。  
赵志铭先注意到了他，也主动打了招呼。但他第一个表情竟然是面露难色，对着七年前的恋人说：“呃，我是不是穿太正式了？今天不用拍照吗？”  
他还是习惯把李汭燦当做一个标杆，比如吃饭喜欢问李汭燦喜不喜欢这一家，拿英雄也要问这个好不好搭配。好像一切不确定的因素得到李汭燦的肯定之后，它的其他方面便不用再考虑太多。  
“挺好的。”  
李汭燦甩下这句话便没有多言，率先迈开步子进了大门。虽然不算客气，但也好歹在进玻璃大门时记得伸手留住，让赵志铭通过才放开。  
登记部门在很高的楼层，休赛期办公大楼里人不算多。狭小的电梯里只剩他们俩站在两个角落平视前方。  
最后还是赵志铭率先出声，问他：“联盟催得很急吗？”  
“不急就不可以今天来登记吗？”  
李汭燦终于舍得再看他，甚至偏了偏头，一副单纯提问的样子。偶尔赵志铭也觉得他这样有点可恨，总是什么问题都喜欢延迟半分钟后再反问，说了还不如不说，甚至还让赵志铭自己开始怀疑说这样的话是不是惹他不开心。  
工作人员似乎等他们很久，进入办公室的时候桌上已经摆好一式两份相同的登记表格。工作人员似乎是热情的性格，说联盟通知下得急，不过他们还是第一对来登记的，希望他们之后能够幸福美满，能有个好运气。手续办完之后工作人员还找李汭燦要了签名。虽然退役了李汭燦还是人气颇高，一个从始至终都勤奋自勉的人，让人不喜欢确实很难。  
一样，就算两个人已经整整七年没有见面，李汭燦还是散发着致命的吸引力。对于赵志铭来说。  
两个人又保持着沉默走到办事大楼的院子里，富丽堂皇的设计在正门口有一座正圆形的大型喷泉。李汭燦脚步停住说：“我要回家了。”  
赵志铭一时间没有明白他的意思，说：“哦，好。”  
“你住在哪里？”李汭燦又舍得多说了一句话。  
“静安区那边……。很多主播都住在那边。”  
李汭燦点了点头表示知道，然后迈开步子自己先行离开。跟打车来的赵志铭不同，他是自己开车来的。  
坐在回家的出租车上时赵志铭忍不住把结婚证拿出来盯着发呆。两个人的穿着本来可以说是格格不入，但脱掉外套后都还好，一个人穿的白色t恤，一个人穿的白色衬衫，看起来还算搭配。工作人员甚至没忍住打趣，说怎么穿得差距这样大，小赵先生之后是有会议要开吗？  
赵志铭打着哈哈敷衍过去。  
赵志铭一直觉得自己不太会照相，尤其是年纪长大之后。小的时候不知道怎么对镜头做表情，但那个时候脸上还肉乎乎的线条柔和，怎样照出来都还算乖巧可爱。现在年纪大了一对着镜头就有些手足无措的感觉，眉毛眼睛都不知道往哪放。有些时候照出来甚至有点他自己都不得不承认的局促。  
摄像师咔嚓三次之后都没能挑选出满意的相片，说scout你教一下他，这样不行的。这个证件会跟着你们一辈子的，到时候年纪老了也得有个美好的回忆呀。  
赵志铭听了甚至有点脸热。竟然连这样的事情都需要李汭燦来教他，一想到李汭燦每次不耐烦的样子，他又觉得有些尴尬。  
谁知李汭燦什么都没有嘱咐，只是把左手搭在了他的肩膀上，手掌捏了捏他的大臂，说看镜头，放松一点。  
最后大家都对证件上的照片挺满意的。  
赵志铭也很开心，确实确实，他做梦也没有想到，他们居然会结婚。  
虽然只是走一个过场。

相互回家之后两个人都没有联系。赵志铭只当了了一桩事，自己也放松起来。和李汭燦见面是一件煎熬的事情，一面很开心，一面又很难过。但问他要不要去，他还是说不出来拒绝。就像这一次没头没尾的结婚，李汭燦只是用系统发送了一个冷冰冰的邀请，第二天他们就做好了登记，来得快去得也快。两个人的联系就好像是流水线上的商品，这一次快速地打包好放上传送带，然后封装、贴标签，许久之后再开始生产下一份。  
只不过这一小批和上一次隔了太多年。  
早上九点赵志铭就被铃声吵醒，是陌生的电话。他看也不看直接挂断掉，但电话那边的人孜孜不倦又拨了好几个。  
“喂？哪位。”虽然没有凶恶的措辞，但语气也不算友善。  
“你什么时候搬家？”  
电话那头居然是李汭燦的声音，一时间让赵志铭产生了自己正在做梦的错觉。他又看了看手机，回答道：“李汭燦？搬什么家。”  
“你不是知道联盟为什么催着结婚吗。”  
“我知道啊。”废话，不然我和你结婚干嘛，还不是看你可怜。  
“那你不知道Alpha信息素里的攻击性怎么化解吗？”李汭燦似乎有点冒火。  
“我能不知道吗？”赵志铭听他这样说话气更大，“现在是早上九点，你什么天王老子的信息素也得等我睡醒了再跟我聊。我早上五点才睡觉，现在你给我一直打电话就为了这点无聊的事情？”  
李汭燦沉默了。  
赵志铭这边气压低得不行，接着说：“要住在一起就住，你把你的地址发给我，给个期限我保证到。但现在，我要睡觉。”话一说完就挂掉了电话，然后进入了梦乡。  
李汭燦好久没被他凶过。  
他知道赵志铭起床气大，所以还故意捱到九点才拨出。没有想到三十多岁的人了，还是保持着二十岁小孩的作息。被赵志铭骂了他甚至觉得无所谓，也不觉得是什么大事。太司空见惯了，七年前他们在一起的时候几乎每三四天两个人就要为颠倒的作息拌一句嘴，但彼此睡醒之后又会把这些事情全部忘掉。包括这一通电话，赵志铭说不定睡醒之后完全会忘记早上骂过他。他就是这样。  
李汭燦没忍住笑了一声。

直到暮色四合赵志铭才睡醒。昨天又没忍住通宵，结果延续着自己反人类的作息。起床洗漱一番后他总觉得自己忘记了什么，打开通讯中断看到满屏幕的未接来电脑子里某条线路才接通。  
啊，他早上把李汭燦骂了一顿……似乎还发了脾气。  
怎么会这样。  
但还是要得道歉和主动联系的吧……赵志铭挠了挠头发，自觉理亏，打算回个微信。在好友列表寻找了好久都没找到李汭燦的联系方式，但他依稀记得没有删。在尝试搜索“李汭燦”“scout”“leeyechan”等等关键词后，终于通过逐条翻阅找到了他。  
马山人。  
点开聊天框就是满屏幕的绿色信息，整齐地归在右边。时间间隔零零散散，但能看出是越隔越远。最后一条消息是“这次比赛去吗？”，左边依旧没有白色的聊天气泡做回答。  
在李汭燦回国之后他们间的联络就越来越少，后来就逐渐变成了单方面的喊话，而凑巧某个人只把这个小小的聊天框当做一个留言板，并不期待回答。  
所幸这次对方回得很快，发过来了一串住址，说这周内搬过来就好，如果不方便，他也可以帮忙。  
赵志铭简单拒绝了他，然后坐在床上发呆思考之后要怎么办。  
虽然在上海生活了很多年，但赵志铭的东西还是少到两个行李箱就能装下。没有成家的他在上海仍然像一个背包客，仿佛第二天清晨就能完完全全离开这个城市。  
李汭燦住的地方地价很贵。虽然赵志铭原本住的地方地价也不算便宜，但是风格完全不同。他直到现在还在租房子，因为觉得没必要买，他总觉得最后自己还是会回广州。静安区好在交通便利，但李汭燦住的Snowfall公馆算是中高端的地盘，闹中取静。倒很符合他的风格。  
赵志铭直接输了密码进房，意料之外的是李汭燦居然在家。他只提着两个行李箱进来李汭燦也并不惊讶，也顺便出来接了一下他。  
李汭燦把他的行李箱直接带到了二楼的主卧房，看起来并没有要和他分床睡的意思。也是，毕竟都已经结婚，也是为了互相标记才生活在一起的，分房反而觉得矫情。李汭燦带他简单参观一圈之后便回了书房，似乎有继续处理的事务。赵志铭把自己箱子里的东西都整理好，衣服都放进了衣柜里。七年不见李汭燦的衣品变化了许多，以前喜欢穿的大橙大蓝现在都变成了饱和度比较低的颜色，毕竟也快三十岁。倒是自己比较像个小孩，平常还是穿的乱七八糟的，衣服也没有几件，翻来覆去覆去翻来地穿，偶尔还被直播间的人催促为什么不买新衣服，他辩解道自己也不出门，买衣服干嘛。  
就连上次结婚登记穿的衣服也是他唯一一套正装。  
李汭燦和他不一样，他很注重自己的仪表，当然有没有到过分臭美的地步，只是他确实始终都保持英俊和挺拔，而赵志铭像一个每天在街头巷尾守店的小卖部老板，市井又普通。

赵志铭不知不觉就在床上睡着了。醒来的时候李汭燦已经换好了舒适的家居服，坐在床边开着小台灯在读文件。  
“几点了？”赵志铭还是很能睡，随时随地都能安安稳稳地睡一觉，下午的时间本来就眠人，这边也很无聊，发个呆的时间就已经睡着了。  
“八点。饿了吗？”李汭燦把手里的东西放在床头柜上，站起身打开门：“吃饭吧。”  
餐桌上摆好了三菜一汤，对于两个人来说已经十分丰盛。赵志铭倒是很意外，说你居然学会做饭了吗。李汭燦奇怪地看了他一眼说怎么可能，是请的阿姨。然后赵志铭钝钝地答了一个“哦”。  
“怎么想到找我结婚？”  
来了。  
这个问题在赵志铭心里卡了很多天，还是在今晚这一段明明还算美好的晚餐中问出了这句话。他有疑惑很正常，没有解释反而是李汭燦这边不周。但李汭燦缄口不提，也不代表疑惑不该有个回答。  
“联盟推荐的。”李汭燦回答得很简略。  
“哈？我记得联盟登记了很多人，好像系统里单身的人都被登记进去了，推荐的名单应该有很多。你一个alpha，找个omega不会更合适吗？至少可以生孩子。”  
“我为什么要生孩子？”  
“大家都生孩子呀。解说的同事们好多都生了好几个啦，大家都想一个男孩子一个女孩子。不过你在中国生孩子好像也确实很不方便，之后回韩国考虑也可以。”赵志铭说着说着似乎把自己说服了，语毕还点了点头。  
“我回韩国生？和谁生？”李汭燦的语气听起来不算好。  
“看你吧。慢慢来啊，总会遇到合适的。你还年轻着呢。”赵志铭继续扒拉自己碗里的饭，头也不抬，一口一口地往嘴里塞。  
然后李汭燦筷子一摔，上楼了。  
李汭燦的突然离席甚至让赵志铭松了一口气。虽然他说的话不合时宜，但这些事情总不能避开。他不可能一辈子待在中国，早点提起这些事情说给他听，也算说给自己听。  
现在两个人在中国的婚姻关系只是迫不得已下的最佳策略，如果实在要找一个人临时结婚，那他确实是最好的选择。一旦李汭燦再次决定回国，赵志铭仍然无法留住他。所以只能把一切后续都摆在台面上，给彼此画好红线，而赵志铭分内的事情就是，不要太动心。  
Alpha和omega就是上天注定，月老用红线把彼此死死捆在一起，一次标记就是地久天长。和AO比起来Alpha和beta的感情关系脆弱得就像是风雨里的一片浮萍，在信息素面前他们都太弱小、太弱小。

返回到卧房里已经是深夜。李汭燦考虑到他的到来，早早地为他单独准备了一台电脑，配置很高，带宽也完全足够，使用的显卡和屏幕是比他这个专业主播的都还要高级、购买的时候甚至会肉痛一下的型号。赵志铭一摸起电脑来就忘掉时间，不知不觉又履行起这种奇怪的作息。李汭燦已经早已睡下了，侧身靠在床的另一边眉头微蹙。  
房间铺满了柔软的地毯，光脚走上去也很暖和。赵志铭轻手轻脚地爬上了床。赵志铭的脊背刚接触到床榻，李汭燦的手臂就从身后伸了过来，跨过他的腰把他环住。不算是把赵志铭牢牢抱在怀里，但也是实打实的暧昧。  
“爱萝莉。”李汭燦的头埋在赵志铭肩膀上，脸颊蹭了蹭。  
“要做吗？”赵志铭轻轻答道，“是不是标记了比较好？”  
“爱萝莉。”  
李汭燦又是答非所问。而赵志铭通过李汭燦的举动才突然意识到这是李汭燦的房间，是李汭燦的领域。他看论坛上的人说过，李汭燦的信息素是清新的橙子味道，闻起来就让人想到秋天的阳光。但一切了解也止步于听说，因为他是个beta。他是个没有信息素，也感觉不到信息素的beta。alpha信息素的吸引力于他完全免疫，他永远不会因为李汭燦信息素被吸引。  
而对李汭燦的这份迷恋，全须全尾地发自真心，无关生理，无关性别，这才是最悲哀的地方。  
后颈的疼痛来得比想象中快，但很轻微。李汭燦比他想象的温柔许多，似乎刚刚楼下的不欢而散只是一场幻觉。湿润的颈部配合上尖锐的犬齿互相摩｜擦，标记，赵志铭整个人就好像正在被钉在十字架上宣告死刑。  
李汭燦其实想要报复他，但碰到赵志铭的一瞬间回忆又如潮水般涌来。  
他还是想不明白为什么七年前在自己面临抉择的时候赵志铭从来不愿意给出答案，他永远说“去对你好的地方，找一个舞台继续发光吧。”只字不提他自己想法，是否曾经想要做出挽留。  
为什么不提？你也想我走吗？  
其实一旦开口就相当于分担责任，他们彼此都心知肚明，但谁也没有办法主动把砝码放在命运的天平上，谁也没有立场要另一个人对自己的后半辈子负责。一个人要另一个人留下来，如果没有结果，那不是彼此耽误吗。  
在那个时候，他们都是输家。人生的机会已经所剩无几，每一次的挑战都足以改变每个人以后的人生。在命运降临的时候每一个人都微小如尘埃，有幸运儿得到上天垂怜，而更多的只是一辈子在低空漂浮和徘徊。  
还好后来得偿所愿。  
鲜花与掌声到得太慢，但总算能够迎来。  
李汭燦的钉入赵志铭体内的时候他还是僵硬了一下。beta男不像omega，没有那么适合被插入，一切的一切都进行得十分艰难，深呼吸了三万八千遍，汗水快要把枕套都打湿。总体来说李汭燦还是很温柔，他在床上没有奇怪的习惯，乖巧又体贴，只是顺利插入之后打起桩来还是有些狠戾，啪啪啪的声音在室内无限放大，赵志铭也害臊起来。  
最后成结不算顺利，但还是磕磕绊绊地完成了。有了标记这桩婚姻明面上的任务耶已经达成，李汭燦的信息素变得温和而无害，虽然赵志铭根本没有任何感觉。他只是在成结坎坷的过程里喃喃了一句：“是不是还是omega比较好。”  
心情轻松的李汭燦听到这句话差点又要烦躁起来，问：“为什么总是这么执着这个。”  
“omega喝alpha比较好成结，标记也方便，还可以生孩子。”  
“你很想生孩子吗？”  
两个人动作没断，仍然持续着性交，李汭燦的力度就好要满足赵志铭的愿望，让他怀孕。  
“还好吧……”赵志铭的声音断断续续，“感觉omega和alpha般配一点啊。”  
“很重要吗？”  
“不知道。但我总是想起这个。”赵志铭说得很坦率。  
李汭燦突然停止了动作，手臂撑在赵志铭脸侧，整个人居高临下地看着躺在床上的赵志铭，四目相对。  
“你不是想知道我为什么选你结婚吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“因为推荐名单里，你是契合度最低的人。”

（下）

李汭燦第二天难得起晚。  
曾经他和赵志铭都是很没时间观念的人，约好明天傍晚去吃饭的结果往往是一个人说不想去，而另一个人说真巧。如果是被其他人邀请，他们甚至还会代替彼此去参加约会。而事实上本人或许也没什么要紧事情，正躺在沙发上发呆。  
但这种状态仅限于李汭燦还在中国当职业选手的时候。某种意义上他很喜欢这种状态，可以和无论年龄辈分的人调笑打闹，谈笑风生。严格来说，在韩国生活的十多年里，他从来没有用这样的态度对待过比他整整大两周岁的人，甚至这个96年的小子还像一个弟弟。但快到而立之年的李汭燦变得成熟而冷静，生物钟准时到他每天七点就会自动苏醒，然后下楼吃早餐、洗漱、晨跑，开始崭新的一天。  
太阳透过雪纺窗纱漏到李汭燦英俊的侧脸上，李汭燦才不情愿地睁开眼睛顺手查看了时间。  
竟然已经快到十一点。  
上一次睡懒觉的日子都快想不起来了，似乎是回LPL被迎接的那个晚上。小金叫上了以往的朋友去喝酒，大家都在，除开工作缠身的赵志铭。李汭燦喝了个烂醉。烧酒下肚，一杯又一杯。  
应该是他太开心。朋友们都产生了美丽的误会。  
赵志铭还睡得很沉，整个人扑在李汭燦怀里。昨天做完已经很晚，这名脆弱的beta好像脱力到快要死去。作为常年霸占联盟钻石单身汉alpha票选第一名的成熟男人，李汭燦尽职尽责地抱他再去洗澡，更换床单，然后一并入睡。  
李汭燦就静静地撑坐在床侧，心无旁骛地对着这张脸发呆。只有这种空气都快停止流动的时候，李汭燦才明白自己确实很爱他。  
其实很多问题早就有答案，只不过去过多推断、思量、面对它太浪费时间。二十九岁的李汭燦有成熟的性格，冷静的大脑，自律的神经，世界上大部分问题对于他来说都小菜一碟，只有爱萝莉是他唯一的状况之外。

赵志铭被不平稳的呼吸吵醒，睁开双眼面前就是放大无数倍的韩国男人的白皙侧脸。原来呼吸被堵住是因为面前的男人在亲吻他，甚至左手压在他胸口，生怕他喘得过气来。赵志铭清醒后就马上开始推搡他，喉咙里发出“唔唔”的声音，像是小动物在求饶。  
李汭燦把他的嘴唇都舔湿后放过他，赵志铭手掌狠狠捏紧平坦宽阔的肩膀，用力三四次才呼吸顺畅，与此同时面颊绯红，眼睛也带着粉色。只不过睁开得有些困难，平常快要被完整吃掉的内双眼皮也整个外翻出来，夸张到像在医美整形恢复期。  
赵志铭昨天晚上哭了。  
他在梦里哭得很难过，甚至身体都微微发抖。李汭燦凝滞了许久，最后没有叫醒他，只是用指腹抹掉他的眼泪，又用双手把他环抱得更紧了一些。  
赵志铭被弄醒有点烦躁，不知道是因为太早起还是因为自己的窘态，语气不好地问道：“你在干嘛？”  
李汭燦倒是翻了个身直接起床，直接地说：“亲你。”与此同时全身上下只穿了一条内裤，胯下显露出明显的形状。  
他大剌剌地站在床前，下体和爱萝莉的视线刚好在同一水平高度，很是冲击。赵志铭还不习惯以前连住一个宿舍都要全副武装的李汭燦变成了这副模样，感觉像是以前在他面前提起隐私部位都会害羞的乖乖男现在站在自己面前准备卖｜淫。  
赵志铭在心里默默叹了一口气，撑起身体就要去握李汭燦的性｜器。李汭燦的性暗示已经足够明显，对于已经登记结婚并且互相标记的夫妻而言，做｜爱这种事情就和吃饭一样普通。  
就在扶上去的一瞬间李汭燦眼疾手快地把他的拍掉，面露惊讶地问：“你干嘛？”  
赵志铭更加莫名其妙，说：“你大清早又是亲我又是晨｜勃，那你是想干嘛？”  
“……我没有那个意思。”李汭燦面色更加精彩，皱了皱眉头，转身便要离开卧室。  
出门之前他又留步片刻，一番思忖过后还是没有开口。  
赵志铭一时间竟有些无语凝噎。难道人随着年龄的增大真的会失去欲望吗？但这个人明明比自己还小两岁。

李汭燦用完早饭便惯例性地要去基地上班，衣服都更换好准备出门。意料之外的是赵志铭站在衣帽间挑选衣服，倒是很有品味的搭配了最新款的运动外套和球鞋，整个人看起来又要年轻几岁。说实话他倒也没那么喜欢穿不伦不类的衣服，只是大部分事情对于他来说根本无所谓。赵志铭当然有足够的时间和金钱去把自己包装得无懈可击，但他更愿意躺在沙发上多打一盘炉石传说。  
所以从外表上看来李汭燦往往会被认为是年长的那个，在陌生人面前他比较不苟言笑，而散发出的气场也透露着生人勿近的味道，在他做教练之后尤甚。赵志铭无论什么时候看起来都像高中生，单薄的身板和那股子青春活泼的气质误导力实在太大。  
不巧的是高中生和社会人士居然都要出门。  
“你要出门？”李汭燦这次倒是问得直截了当。  
赵志铭拉高外套的拉链又拍了拍短裤，说是啊。  
然后没有然后了。  
李汭燦又开始烦躁。与其说这种烦躁的来源是赵志铭的不愿多言，倒不如说是赵志铭那一股子“本来就没必要把这些事情告诉你”的态度。李汭燦自认脾气算好，不乱发火也很少生闷气，但大多数吃瘪都源自于和爱萝莉的失败对垒。  
“……和谁？”  
“问这个干嘛？和小天。哦，是小天锐雯的小天，不是以前那个打野。”赵志铭自觉已经可以出门，简单示意便要离开，“你应该不认识。”  
“我可以送你。”李汭燦接得很快。他没说他当然认识小天锐雯，实际上爱萝莉关系好的双排对象他都多多少少有所耳闻。小天锐雯每次来上海赵志铭都是有求必应，听说爱萝莉也算小天锐雯的半个伯乐，小天对赵志铭甚至能称上有那么万分之一的雏鸟情节。  
但这种偏爱和优待让李汭燦很不舒畅。  
虽然他在爱萝莉面前好脸色不多，但每次赵志铭都放下身段对他一番好哄。李汭燦也不得不承认这是他爱撒娇的缘由之一，恃宠而骄时，很难不做到再贪心一点。  
尽管爱萝莉和不同对象来往甚多，但李汭燦总是觉得自己正在独享最特别的偏爱。一旦领略到其他人也在分享这样的优待时，李汭燦心中便会吃味。说到底人吃醋是因为没有百分百的自信对方足够爱他，但是爱萝莉的不确定性大到就仿佛在从随机数表中取出数值。爱萝莉是一只风筝，李汭燦手里有两千根线，但甚至不能确定有没有任何一根可以拉住他。  
“你去ZJ？不用啊，不顺路的。我自己打车。”  
说罢他便扬长而去。

ZJ整个基地能感受到李汭燦的低气压。尽管李汭燦没有拿队员撒气的坏习惯，但今日的语气和严格程度都令大家明白——来者不善。经理看李汭燦心情不好，特意约他去附近商圈消遣一顿，李汭燦没理由拒绝，和经理步行到了就近的日料店用晚饭。  
日料店的档次不低，采用传统和式装潢，用餐区域用纸窗隔开。在李汭燦努力把芥末磨碎在酱油里的时候，隔壁传来熟悉的名字。  
按理说这样规模的餐馆隔音效果不该如此差，但可能隔壁的人比较激动，声音急促而高昂，饶是没有听墙角爱好的李汭燦也能清楚听到隔壁的交流。  
ZJ经理也先是打趣说隔壁的顾客可能第一次来，有失礼数，抬头一看李汭燦面色浓重如墨，一时间竟然也被唬住了，竖起耳朵仔细聆听附近的对话。  
“我现在能够得到这样的关注度真的要感谢爱老师……”  
“………啊，我没帮你什么，你不用这样………”“好好加油………”“……你很纯粹……随时找我……”  
随时找我。  
李汭燦强忍住向店员要盐洒在身上的冲动。人倒霉起来真的不讲道理，让人不禁怀疑是不是有什么邪魅附身。让李汭燦亲耳听到这些内容让他本就不明媚的心情更加雪上加霜，甚至让ZJ经理都怀疑请他吃饭是不是错误的选择。看李汭燦把甜虾的虾尾都嚼得恨恨，但看他表情分明是不想过多言语。  
爱老师………爱萝莉吗？  
李汭燦因为爱萝莉和别人吃饭不高兴？虽然坊间有流言……他真的和爱萝莉结婚了？  
结果一顿饭吃下来经理的脸色比李汭燦还要精彩，仿佛天气播报完一年三百六十五天。  
李汭燦无暇顾及经理，吃饱喝足就早早离去。新鲜的刺身加上隔壁的狗血桥段下酒，不多喝几杯都觉得惭愧。

李汭燦回到家开门的时候心里也敲锣打鼓了一番。爱萝莉是离开得早，但李汭燦也没办法保证他们是不是还有其他活动。听说他还带小天去泡过脚。  
老掉牙的把戏，但为什么不用在他李汭燦身上哪怕一次呢。  
门啪嗒打开的时候暖黄色灯光恰到好处地流泻出来，屋子里有键盘啪啪敲击的声音。  
他在啊。  
李汭燦心情稍微明媚半分，换好拖鞋打算去他旁边也玩一会游戏。对于他们这行的人而言，休闲活动还是游戏占了大头。尤其是这些还没沾上铜臭味的退役选手，对游戏仍然保持着最初的热爱。  
李汭燦落座在他旁边打开国服，浏览皮肤和一些乌七八糟的资讯消息，消磨着时间等旁边的人结束战斗。就算他已经微醺，但是娱乐性质的游戏还是可以积极参与。不过赵志铭似乎没注意到旁边人的响动，一把结束之后又马上进入了下一把的队列，房间里赫然有两面背景旗帜正在悠悠飘晃。  
“和我一起打啊。”李汭燦并没有直接交流，而是在聊天框里输入了文字。  
狂風暴雨：【你打国服干嘛啊。】  
狂風暴雨：【不能和你玩。今天和别人约好了。】  
狂風暴雨：【凡事要讲先来后到。】  
李汭燦侧过头审视赵志铭的屏幕，20020412的Id越发刺眼。年龄差整整六岁的人也能这么亲密吗？这几天的双排每一把都是和他，每一把。  
“我比他先到七年。”  
爱萝莉的蓝牙耳机被李汭燦一把摘下捏在手里，李汭燦似乎在极力保持语气的平淡，但还是散发着咬牙切齿的味道。  
“有些事情我希望你可以明白，虽然是我提出了结婚，但你也同意了，我们双方、自愿缔结了婚姻关系，我是你的伴侣的同时你也是我的。你性格好、朋友多，再加上工作性质原因社交不少。我没有要怪你这些，但是你傍晚还在对其他人承诺有求必应，转过身来就换了个对象联合上分，他连输七盘都愿意和你继续游戏，想必也是很喜欢你。我以前没看出来，你倒是在安排档期上这么有天分。”  
爱萝莉本来只想是打趣一番，结果这句话成为了点燃李汭燦的引线。其实很多次都是这样，他平常本就嬉皮笑脸，乱七八糟的奇怪比喻加上夸张语气张口就来，因为这种奇怪的说话风格也被断章取义骂得很多，但他丝毫没有悔改的念头。大概是他认为清者自清，以及活在这个世界上保持有趣比滴水不漏要重要太多。很多时候他觉得这样的话不会有什么，至少对李汭燦而言。但事实上他总是不小心激怒对方，而一番安抚后甚至自己找不到到底踩了哪一片雷区。  
话都说成这样赵志铭也没有心情和02年的弟弟继续冲分，简单道别之后打算开始好好地处理真正的大麻烦。和李汭燦闹起别扭相比王者王者八千分似乎都轻松到有手就行。但赵志铭一时间也想不出如何回应，脑子一抽说：“好好好，我陪你玩。”  
李汭燦脸色更差，直接按了主机电源转身就要走。迟钝如赵志铭都明白大事不妙，紧急拦住李汭燦问他到底怎么了。  
赵志铭也有些急：“你有什么不高兴的可以直接告诉我。你在想什么我一直不明白，你的情绪我也不是很能感受，但我会尝试去理解，你能不能先好好告诉我想要我做什么。”  
能够问出来至少比敷衍了事好很多，但这一切都只是基于自己一而再再而三地拿乔罢了。那之后呢？一定要像现在这样作脸色看，他才会这样吗？那两个人都过得太累了。  
是真的想要你好好爱我啊，李汭燦在心里默默叹息。但爱这种字眼对于他们而言就像是房间里的大象，要是能够这么轻易说出口，彼此也不至于拉扯快整整十年。  
李汭燦面色平静，说：“我已经说过了。”  
刚刚的一大段话已经用尽了李汭燦全部的力气，对于他来说这和把真心剖开给别人看没什么太大的区别，再重复一遍就真的是在践踏他的自尊。李汭燦很骄傲，一直都很骄傲，也有资本骄傲。明明赵志铭也是被这份骄傲吸引，但总是不小心悄悄打碎它。  
赵志铭绞尽脑汁回忆李汭燦刚刚连珠炮般的一番话，觉得信息量太大，大脑都要过热。他无厘头地想，现在在脑门上安一款三万块钱的水冷还来得及吗？李汭燦中文怎么这么好呢？老实说，有些时候他认为自己的中文和他相比都还有进步的空间。  
现在的状况弄得他口干舌燥。他想用粤语。只有白话才能传达他最原始的感情，李汭燦听不懂就算了，他听不懂更好。  
“你是在要求我履行婚姻存续期间夫妻二人应该互相忠于对方的义务吗？”赵志铭尝试着把李汭燦的手臂又捏紧了一点，“我自认为没有出轨，况且我们俩只是形婚，是不是不该要求彼此太多？”  
李汭燦露出了然的表情，然后突然笑了。李汭燦的笑有时候腼腆、有时候自信，还有时候是纯粹开怀，但今天的嘴角弧度竟然让赵志铭读出了如释重负四个字。  
“所以你真的只是觉得这是一桩形婚。”李汭燦感觉悬在头顶的斧头终于落下。  
李汭燦说出形婚两个字时，赵志铭想，哦，我居然用了形婚这个词，他居然听得懂形婚。不过难道不是吗？赵志铭更加困惑……难道不是吗？  
“我以后不会再在你这里自讨苦吃。”李汭燦呢喃，“原来3%是真的有依据，机器和算法比我更懂你。”  
李汭燦用力把自己的手臂拽开，颓然地把脸埋进手掌，低落地上了楼。在李汭燦七年前离开中国的时候赵志铭就认真许愿，希望他这辈子都不要再有这样的背影，结果倒是能在这里为他独家重映。

赵志铭回卧室的时候李汭燦斜躺在床榻里，明显没有睡着，但整个人背对着赵志铭的方向，呈现出拒绝的姿态。  
李汭燦先是感觉床铺一陷，然后被环住了。赵志铭很少主动抱他，除开睡觉时候潜意识地寻找热源的情况不算的话。  
李汭燦不打算先开口，想看看他葫芦里卖的什么药。结果赵志铭也一言不发，开始用舌头舔舐李汭燦的脖子，亲吻、浅咬，又把李汭燦整个人的耳垂都含进嘴里吮吸，用舌头有节奏地顶动这团小小的软肉，频率像极了性｜交。李汭燦还是不动，爱萝莉把手伸进他t恤里，用手轻捏他的乳｜头，又刮擦附近的地带，李汭燦整个一僵，猛地伸出手捏住胸前的手腕制止他。爱萝莉不理会他，翻了个身来到了李汭燦的正面伸出舌头顶进李汭燦禁咬的唇关，和他的舌头交缠，轻咬对方的下唇，嘴里无意识发出“唔唔”的声音。李汭燦没有抗拒，但配合得不积极。赵志铭感觉自己像在推一个磨盘，浑身力气都要用尽才能努力搅动他的舌头。他躺的位置靠下一点，整张脸抬起四十五度才能够到韩国人的双唇，看起来像一枚献祭品。觉得亲到差不多的程度李汭燦还是没太大反应，爱萝莉又钻进他的衣服里，含住他的乳｜头用力吮吸。  
李汭燦觉得有点太过了，作为一个Alpha当然不会有被人啃咬乳｜头的经验，但不得不说他确实也有感觉。爱萝莉感觉到自己屁股下面有火热的东西顶着自己，又换了个姿势探头去脱他内裤。  
李汭燦伸出左手去撩开他的刘海。  
其实爱萝莉很讨厌他这样，每次李汭燦伸手动他刘海或者发旋的时候他就像接入了正负极反向的电流，脑带嗡嗡，甚至忘记要做的事情。就比如现在他的动作明显放慢了很多，内裤挂在李汭燦膝弯，场面甚至有点滑稽。  
爱萝莉回过神来，打算继续未完的任务，脱掉他的内裤打算兢兢业业地服务起来。  
他很笨，李汭燦生气他从来也想不明白为什么。有些时候他也想叹气，上帝可以把李汭燦这种人安排成他的伴侣，那为什么不顺便配备一份说明书呢？不过确实李汭燦就像是另一条和自己平行的世界线突然乱入，或者是上帝一时疏忽，除此之外确实找不出合乎逻辑的解答。他们明明从头至尾就不是一路人，赵志铭也本分地只想仰望和陪伴而已，但是李汭燦总是时不时诱惑他：你可以再贪心。  
但偷来的总是要还，赵志铭已经为这一份倾斜的感情尝尽苦果，甚至有些十年怕井绳。  
那就不要去期待回馈，尽力付出就好。竭尽全力让他感觉到快乐，那自己也算是开心过了。他没有什么擅长的，或许能够提供的只有瘦削且乏味的身体，和柔软的omega不同，他是一个硬邦邦的beta，没有甜腻的信息素，也没有紧致的生殖腔。他只是一个不适合被进入，但对于alpha来说也只能用于性交的beta。  
“你只会想着上床吗？”李汭燦猝不及防开口，短短八个字让本来就委屈的爱萝莉更想流泪。他强忍住哽咽，低低地问：“那我还能做什么呢？”  
李汭燦刚想接话，不小心看到赵志铭发红的眼眶又哑口无言。  
“从职业时到赛场外你都比我优秀太多。七年前你回韩国我已经死心一次，现在你又回来，要我结婚我照做了，信息素的问题也解决了，我还有什么用呢……我也不能生孩子。我不懂你，每次尝试这取悦你也总是弄巧成拙，早上你拒绝我的时候我甚至觉得你晚上就会找我离婚。教练和解说，3%，alpha和beta，任何一个词组就可以把我完全压垮……”  
“你为什么不去找别人呢？确实我没有办法拒绝你，但你这样邀请了，我要怎么拒绝你呢。和你结婚就算只有几天也像是一场梦一样。我知道我配不上你，所以每天都在告诫自己不要太在意你，见朋友、打游戏，做直播，我努力维持自己原本的生活了，但你总是千方百计想要挤入我的生活。那你要不要对后果负责呢？我这么喜欢你，我要怎么办？”  
“可不可以明天就离婚，你要是想做了随时可以找我，我随时奉陪。和你做爱我很快乐，因为只有在这件事情上我觉得我们是平等的。其他的就到这里吧，我承认我还是对七年前耿耿于怀，与其说埋怨你倒不如说是埋怨自己，或许把你骗回我老家广州陪我去卖糖水还能快乐更多……玩笑话。”  
“那我该和什么样的人在一起呢？”李汭燦整个人看起来轻松了许多。  
“omega吧，政界商界的成功人士，不过至少要理解你和懂你。你喜欢最重要。”赵志铭竟然真的给出了回答。他看待李汭燦就像作者看自己笔下的男主角，恨不得给他编写好世界上最完美的结局，最后王子和公主幸福地生活在一起。  
“这不是形婚。”李汭燦把他整个人提溜起来，和他四目相对，又没忍住亲吻了爱萝莉的额头。  
“这不是形婚……”爱萝莉喃喃。  
“可能我们算不上般配，也不是很适合。但是你很喜欢我，而我也很喜欢你，这就够了。”  
“七年前回韩国……我不后悔那个决定，因为最后确实也得偿所愿了。只不过我也不只一遍地想为什么人总是要做出抉择呢？我也想说我全都要。这漫长的七年我不至于对你朝思暮想，但是一提到感情这方面你永远是我的第一选择。很多时候我想错过了就错过了，这段回忆已经足够美好，而且我们好像也没有相爱到必须要在一起，虽然后来我发现大错特错。回来之后我不打算找你，因为我一直都听说你有很多暧昧对象，你和别人在一起我很别扭，但我不愿意自己这样不成熟。联盟的建议我只是赌气，三十岁的人了，很好笑吧，但最后居然是这样。”  
“你们中国人不是很喜欢说缘分吗。缘分，可能这就是缘分吧，给逻辑和常理永远都无法说清的事情一个答案。”  
原来打开一个结这么简单。说到底解开它并不复杂，但两个人酝酿了太久的勇气来触摸它。一切的争端和误解让他们相互排斥又相互吸引，爱萝莉和李汭燦才会彼此若即若离好多年。  
可以说的都说完了，两个人相对无言，空气中竟然弥漫着一丝尴尬和羞赧。说这样的话本来就有破罐破摔的意味，但索性还有回声。爱萝莉伸手挡住李汭燦的目光，不管不顾地直接进入了梦乡。他累了一整天，也累了整整七年。

2021年1月2日的电竞头条赫然刊载了一则婚讯，是前职业选手现官方解说赵志铭宣布已经结婚，对方是前职业选手现ZJ战队教练李汭燦。两人的婚讯轰动了整个电竞圈，除了老EDG的成员，其他人都深感震惊，理由是两个人从各个方面看来都不算般配。  
有刁钻的记者问到beta赵志铭这个问题时，他似乎已经在脑海里预想了一万遍，神情轻松地回答道：“那又怎样呢。”  
是的，那又怎样呢。  
我们确实不适合，但还是相爱了。

END.


End file.
